Santa Visit
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: Laxus was given a task by his grandfather but being SANTA? Oh..no way. But seeing all's wishlists, he can't help but intrigued by Lucy's wish. She seems contented. Anyway, Merry Christmas! This is dedicated to emma-nyaaan. LaLu one-shot*


**Santa Visit**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Rating: k+

Pairing: Laxus and Lucy

Disclaimer: none

Summary: Laxus was given a task by his grandfather but being SANTA? Oh..no way. But seeing all's wishlists, he can't help but intrigued by Lucy's wish. She seems contented. Anyway, Merry Christmas! This is dedicated to **emma-nyaaan**. LaLu one-shot*

* * *

Laxus was beyond pissed. Sure, he had changed but judging by the situation he was in, he surely want to strike the office with his lightning right now and decline the task given. Master Makarov was definitely making a fun at him, clearly taking advantage by it. Laxus can't just decline this cause he know that part of this task was a test for him for becoming a master someday.

"Make sure to know their wishlists and make sure they will be happy and remember, act like santa, dress like santa and talk like santa. Got that, Laxus?" Master Makarov gave Laxus a strict look before smiling like nothing happened. Laxus rolled his eyes as Makarov dismissed him-much to his relief, clearly wanting it to be over.

Laxus stood at the second floor watching his guildmates decorating the guild. All of them are busy. Natsu and Gray fighting of who will put the star at the Christmas tree with Erza releasing a dark aura, Mirajane smiling at the scene, Jet and Droy helping Levy with decorations-much for Gajeel's moody attitude, Warren, Vijeeter, Kinana and other members were cheering at the drinking contest, containing mainly Macao, Wakaba and Cana. Romeo and Wendy distanced themselves at their guildmates, hiding under the table, giving occasional glances with each other. Happy, Charle and Pantherlily were helping everyone using their _Aera _magic as its advantage with Happy giving fishes to Charle as his gift to her which for the first time didn't turned into a waste as Charle accepted them saying, 'Just Christmas and don't think doing this again-hmmmppphh.' as Pantherlily watched the Christmas balls dreamily, imagining it as a kiwi. Elfman kept ranting about men but were sadly turned into a lover's quarrel when Evergreen tend to be annoyed by his rambling with Freed, Lisanna and Bixlow laughing at the background. Bisca, Alzack and Asuka were gathered in a table where they ate their snacks, watching the others with a knowing smile. Fairy Tail.

Laxus can't help but smiled at his guildmates. Fairy Tail is a guild where individuals were lost in their past and was gathered here to change their lives. Family. A guild where the greatest bonds can be seen. He watched them again and felt something..someone, perhaps..missing? His gaze lifted at the bar, clearly watching the familiar seat at first and that was then he realized. His eyes widened as he snniffed the air-curiousity filling him. He frowned. Her scent were blended with the others so he won't be particular in finding her. He sighed. Its not part of his business and she must be somewhere else like buying gifts or probably enjoying the snow. He should be worrying at his problem now.

"Sh*t! I still need to know their wishlists!" Laxus cursed as he gripped his hair in frustration.

"Okay..flame-head, blue cat, Stripper, Erza..."

Timeskip~

Laxus was done getting their wishlists and here it is,

Natsu- Igneel, SPICY food, beat Stripper and the demon (Erza)

Gray- make Juvia stop her stalking thingy, beat fire-freak, beat Erza, boxers made of ICE

Erza- new armor, Jellal

Lucy- _There's no anything that I could wish for cause I have my family. Fairy Tail_

Elfman- MAN!

Evergreen- new glasses, green outfit for fairy

Freed- to be stronger! for Laxus and the Thunder God tribe

Bixlow- helmet, babies

Alzack- new gun

Bisca- new pistol

Mirajane- Freed 3

Asuka- cowboy hat!

Happy- fish! Charle~

Charle- clothes

Pantherlily- kiwi

Gajeel- guitar, piercing

Levy- books!

and the list go on..

He groaned. All he have to do is buy gifts to them. Probably, material things. He will just help them pray for their needs. He smirked. How easy. But what intrigued him was the blondie's wish. She sounds so contented, happy and grateful. He also learned that when she was gone at the guild, she was actually visiting her parents at that time-based from the letter she left in.

Timeskip~

He was now done buying things. All material things and that leaves now to Lucy. Is there anything she liked? Hmmm.. clothes? jewelries? ..Books! Laxus first distributed each gifts and when he was done, he went to the bookstore.

At the bookstore..

"Welcome sir, do you need anything?" A young woman asked, signaling the shelves for genres.

"Uh..do you have any romance with mysteries?" Laxus asked, scratching the back of his head silently thanking Natsu for being loud in complaining the other day about Lucy's books.

"Oh..right here, sir. We have Fifty Shades of Gray, Fifty Shades of Dark and Freed. They're the bestsellers in this times sir." the woman informed Laxus as he stared at the book.

"I'll buy the three." Laxus said as the woman nodded, grabbing the trilogy set in her hands.

* * *

Laxus was about to place the book when the door opened, revealing Lucy. He quickly hid beside the Christmas tree as Lucy throwed her boots and quickly drank a glass of water. She was about to go at her bedroom when she saw a box near the tree. She went and grabbed it as Laxus sweatily held his breath. Lucy quickly unwrapped the box and was shocked.

"Eh? But I already had this book. Natsu and Gray gave me this kind of book. Urghh..so I have 2 books each now, huh? Anyway, thanks, Santa." she smiled as she held the book at her chest.

Laxus regretted giving the book. Its fucking expensive for goodness sake! and she already have those? So, what else does she need? A bag, whip?..KEYS!

At the magic shop..

"Young man, what is it you need that lead you here?" an old man said.

"Do you have any keys? for Celestial Mages to be exact?" Laxus answered as the man took an old box with dust in it as he blew-much to Laxus allergies.

"Here..Hunting Dogs and Hydrus the Water Snake." the man handed him the two silver keys.

"How much?" Laxus asked as the man only shooked his head.

"Its yours, kid." the man said with a weak smile.

"W-why?" Laxus asked as the old man stared at the keys with a painful look.

"I'm too old to use them and please give them to a worthy master. And wait, I have a request to you. This, Draco the dragon. Please send it to Fairy Tail." the man said as Laxus perked his ears, hearing the guild's name.

"What?!" Laxus shouted as the man smiled at him sadly.

"Give them to Lucy Heartfilia." he commanded with such sorrow.

Lucy? As in Lucy?

"Wait, who are you?" Laxus asked, eyeing the old man in suspicion.

"I'm the lil'girl's tutor in magic aside from her mother. She's a good kid. I wanted to give these keys when she was 18 but sadly she ran away. Now, I know where she is now. _Safe." _the man said as he whispered the last word.

* * *

Laxus gently placed the three keys at her desk and the letter as he tiptoed towards her window for exit. He was about to jump when a voice called.

"Santa?" Lucy was shocked. Oh yes, he was clothed in a Santa suit.

Laxus was about to jumped when a force didn't let him. He looked at his wrist to see her whip circled around his wrist. She pulled him as she neared him.

Slowly and slowly, Lucy took a step forward.

Laxus did the opposite way.

Forward.

Backward.

"Thanks, for doing this far." Lucy said as she took another step forward.

Now, Lucy was now in front of Laxus.

Lucy gently lifted her arm as she gently caressed his cheeks. She removed his beard, hat as she closed her eyes. Whe she was done, she opened them only seeing Laxus in front of her. She was shocked at first then she kissed him directly, surprising him. Afterwards, he too melts in the kiss and began to kiss back. Lucy pulled and smirked.

"I expect another gift next year, Santa boy." she said jokingly as he laughed then ruffled her hair as Lucy pouted.

He don't mind being Santa again.

"Thanks, gramps." he mumbled as he kissed Lucy back.

Makarov smiled at the sky with a genuine smile. He will surely miss this world.

"My role here is done."

* * *

**A/N**: Any clue about Master Makarov? Anyway, Emma-nyaan, sorry for rushing things up and I'll promised, I will make one more for you. You're a good and supportive friend :)

Okay..Announcement is that I deleted one of my stories. I learned that I should fuse it with another upcoming story or anything so yeah..don't be mad please.. Its been pretty long time since I wrote my last update.. Back from the topic, Emma-nyaan, I'm so sorry!

**Anyway, I'm still a NaLu shipper! NaLu NaLu~**


End file.
